


Prompts for Supernatural Stories?

by WarrenTheWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: suggestions?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarrenTheWriter/pseuds/WarrenTheWriter
Summary: Hello! I am new to Archive of Our Own, and I was wondering if anyone had any suggestions for a story?





	1. Chapter 1

I do pretty much anything, though I love to keep the content pretty mild in the 'mature' department if you know what I mean. I'll do fluff and stuff, though, as much as you want! 

I'll do 100-word ficlets, 200-word ficlets, one-shots, two-shots, three-shots, etc. Just nothing too long, unless I get a really good idea and just decide to roll with it for a 10-20 page fic. That doesn't happen often, though.

I'd love all requests! Requests can be a single word or words (e.g. "being human")

They can be sentences (e.g. "Castiel tries to deal with the aftermath of becoming human, and he meets a very special friend to help him along with it.")

They can be small paragraphs (e.g. "Castiel, withered and frightened, finds himself human underneath the dusty roof overhangs in a small alley riddled with filth. He has lost his hope, his grace, and his reason to continue living, but there is a tingling human sensation that is inside of his new mind, and he cannot ignore it. What happens when he finds someone precious and dear to hold onto to help him cope with his demotion from a cherub to a man?")

They can be long, detailed, and essay-like, mapping out what you specifically want to happen (Will not e.g. this one! I'm a wee bit lazy...)

My favorite types of prompts are short and sweet ones, though I do enjoy something long to write once and a while. 

This will be kind of like an ABCs of Supernatural stories, and I will pick twenty-six prompts to do. I will choose the prompts based upon a specific word inside of the description. If the prompt was "Dean get hit by a car," then I would label it "Car" and it would go under "C."

Please know that it is first to come first to serve, though if I REALLY love your prompt I may do an extra story for a letter. If you want to get noticed, do something with a word that starts with an unusual letter! (e.g. "Vacuum cleaner")

Also know that if you have more than one prompt I will gladly take others, but only after I have gone through everyone else that had prompted before you.

This will be worked on for a while depending on when I get finished. I estimate, having nothing but short fics and a few one, two or three-shots, it should take me no longer than a few weeks. This also depends on whether or not people prompt at a steady rate, and if I even get twenty-six prompts. 

Thank you, and don't forget to comment your prompts, please!


	2. Bunker Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the lovely "pulah_anu." 
> 
> Prompt of "Can I have a cute fic in which Dean and Sam celebrating Christmas in the bunker.But Sam is quite unwell (not too serious and heal able at the bunker only) (mention of the bunker infirmary is required here)Dean is super protective and in mother-hen mode, lots and lots of fluffy brotherly love."
> 
> Love it, and hope you do as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction in any fandom, so hold on for dear life!
> 
> I apologize in advance for any OOCness, or if it's not exactly what you wanted.

The bunker of the Singer residence was used for three things- holding monsters, hiding from monsters, and Christmas. Fortunately, the date of December 25th meant that the surrogate father of two hunters would be using it for the latter.

Bobby Singer was currently watching his boys inside of the bunker, whose door had a wreath hanging on it that was decorated with the bottlecaps of beers, with a beer of his own in hand. Sam was sick, and he knew that that meant a world of mother-henning from his older brother, torture for Sam, and some of the funniest shit he'd ever seen.

Sam and Dean were inside of the bunker, with a few discarded beer bottles scattered on the floor, as well as some greasy thing that Sam refused to categorize as food. The eldest brother was poking and prodding at his younger, attempting to diagnose how sick he was.

"I'm fine..," Sam's weak voice said, slightly coughing.

"You are NOT fine, Sam!" Dean fretted, eying his brother over.

Gaunt and pale, slightly skinnier, and coughing up a lung, Sam Winchester was not having a super Christmas at all. He sighed and coughed into his flannel sleeve before attempting to push himself up from the bunker's bed they were both sitting on before Dean quickly pushed him back down.

"I'm just," a lung-racking cough echoed through the bunker, "getting some medicine! Not like its the end of the world..."

"No you don't," he scolded as if he were a mother waggling a finger at a small child. He then got up himself and went over to a few shelves and cabinets on the dusty walls of the bunker, sorting through a few bottles and bags of unknown concoctions that could either kill or help Sam. With the lack of knowledge about any medicine they had in the bunker, he always had a, eh, maybe a 50-50 chance of doing either while administrating aspirin.

"No... no... no..," he went through a few bottles that looked unnecessarily dangerous until he found one, filled with red liquid, that looked the most likely not to kill Sam.

"What is that? I don't want you poisoning me on Christmas..." Sam chuckled, though he knew that had a fair chance of happening, searching for a label on the bottle.

"Welcome to the bunker infirmary," Dean sarcastically replied, holding up the bottle, "This says 'cough' on it. Good enough for me," Dean continued, retrieving a spoon from one of the cabinets and filling the dome-shaped silver with the medicine.

"Open wide!" Dean purred, and Sam stared at him like he had just grown two heads.

"No," Sam refused, reaching for the spoon, "I can take my own medicine, jerk." He coughed slightly, and then Dean moved the spoon out of his reach.

"C'mon, Sammy," Dean cooed, putting the spoon up to Sam's lips, reminding Sam once again of a mother.

"I'm not fi- mmph!" Sam's verbal protests were used as leverage by Dean to get the spoon shoved into his mouth. He smiled in victory and then walked over to go put the vile-tasting liquid back.

Bobby laughed from outside of the bunker before entering.

"I'm going to kill him, Bobby..," Sam coughed weakly, swallowing down the last of the substance.

"Hey," Dean said from across the room, smirking, "you know you love me."

"Not in yer state, boy," Bobby replied to Sam gruffly, "Now, how 'bout we celebrate Christmas?"

Sam smiled, but it soon disappeared when Dean reappeared... with antlers.

...

"Just put 'em on!" Dean attempted to shove the ridiculous accessory on Sam's head, "Be the moose Crowley's always wanted you to be!"

"Santa has REINDEER," Sam seethed back, slightly coughing.

And their day went on much like that, with Dean constantly fretting and pulling his hair out when Sam coughed hard every once in a while, and Sam eventually accepted the antlers.

...

They drank and sat around like any normal family would, with pie and burgers and beer and just having a good time, except they were in a bunker that they once used to wait out the impending apocalypse, but hey, at least they had Christmas.


End file.
